helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tang Juan
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Hsinchu City,Taiwan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Chinese Pop, Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = BH Records |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Happy Jikan, MORNING JIKAN, Spring Breeze, Hello!Project Foreigners|image = Tang Juan.jpg |imagewidth = 230px}} Juan Tang (唐娟) was born March 6, 1999.Tang is a current member of Happy Jikan's eigth generation and is a former 5th generation member of the Hello!Project Foreigners. Tang was introduced as a member of the Hello!Project Foreigners January 5, 2013,at the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ concert. History 2012 Tang participated in the Happy Jikan seventh generation auditions.She made it to the finals,but lost to Zeng Yun,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe,and Bui Shun. 2013 During the Hello!Project winter 2013 concert,Tang was introduced as a fifth generation member of the Hello!Project Foreigners,alongside 3 other finalists of the Happy Jikan seventh generation auditions. It was revealed that Tang Juan is current participating in Happy Jikan's eigth generation auditions.Her audition song was "Rival" by Berryz Koubou. She passed the Happy Jikan auditions with Lin Ju and Lee Mia. Bio Stats= *'Name: '''Tang Juan (唐娟) *'Nicknames: Jay-Jay,Blue Jay (藍傑) *'Birthplace: '''Hsinchu City, Taiwan *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '152 cm *'Hello!Project Status **'2013-01-05 Member **2013-01-05 Foreigner **2013-04-10 Foreigner Graduated **2013-04-10 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status **2013-04-10 Member *'Happy Jikan Color': **'Light Green'(2013-2014) **'Dark Blue'(2014-present) *'Hello!Project Groups' **Hello!Project Foreigners (2013) **Happy Jikan (2013-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-Present) **MORNING JIKAN (2013-Present) **Spring Breeze (2013-Present) |-|Q & A= *'Favorite H!P Songs:' Renai Spirit!,Nani Ka,Nani Ka...,Rival *'Audition Song: '''Rival (Berryz Koubou) *'Rival No.1: Bui Shun *'''Looks Up To:Wu Jiao & Tsugunaga Momoko Discography DVDs *2013.05.01 Greeting ~Tang Juan~ (e-Hello! DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= :Happy Jikan #Dot Dot Dot / With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Debut) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn / Midnight Fox #Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn :H.P SUPER IDOLS #Victory! (Debut) |-|Albums= :Happy Jikan *OUT LOUD 13!! *Happy Jikan 2013 Best Album ~The Reborn HaJi!~ *Aisaretai Katta... 14 :Hello! Project *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= :Fanclub DVDs *2013.06.13 Happy Jikan 8ki FC Event ~Time of our Lives!Wow!~ *2013.06.26 Happy Jikan FC Event ~SHOUT!~ *2014.01.14 Happy Jikan 2013 Fanclub Event ~CHUCHU V~ |-|Group Songs= *2013.06.05 HOP STEP RIDER (with Peng Shan, Lin Ju, and Lee Mia) *2013.08.21 Onegai Watashi o Aishite (with Sun Fang and Bui Shun) *2013.09.08 Suǒyǒu zhǎng dàle! (with Zheng May Ai) *2013.12.11 Amaku,Yasashi Hatsukoi (with Hoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang, Hsaoi Zhe, and Bui Shun) *2013.12.18 With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Happy Jikan cover; with Peng Shan, Lin Ju, and Lee Mia) |-|Concerts= :Happy Jikan *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2013 ~OUT LOUD!!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Happy Jikan x Ka-wa-ii! *Happy Jikan 2013 Special Performance ~The Reborn HaJi~ :Hello! Project *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Works TV Programs *2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2013- THE HAPPIEST TIME! *2014- The Girls Live Radio *2013- Happy Jikan 8ki RADIO *2013- JUAN Taimu! (FC Radio Show) Trivia *She is currently learning Judo. *Tsunku said that ever since the Happy Jikan seventh generation auditions,Tang improved in her singing and performing skills. *Tang's favorite song to dance to is MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan. *Tang wants to cut her hair as short as Kudo Haruka's,but her parents won't allow her to. *Tang was known as the "tomboy" of the Hello!Project Foreigners,and is currently known as the "tomboy" of Happy Jikan. *Tang is close friends with Jhen Rose, Kaga Kaede, and Lee Mia. *In her blog,she said that she would like to form a unit with Kaga Kaede. *Ruo Long describes Tang as "strong and outgoing". *Tang is the first member of the Hello!Project Foreigners to be Taiwanese. *She is called "Blue Jay" because her favorite color is Blue and her family calls her "Jay". *Tang wants to stay the "tomboy" of her generation. *Tang is the first member of Happy Jikan to be a tomboy since the graduation of Ruu Maya. *Wu Jiao and Tsugunaga Momoko taught her that it is okay to be yourself. *Tang wants to be able to dance like Wu Jiao and sing like Niigaki Risa. *Wu Jiao said that Tang Juan is an awesome comedian. *Eguchi Rin gave Tang the nickname Ta-tan. *Bui Shun is her #1 rival. *Claims she has a loud personality. Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Births in 1999 Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:2013 Debuts Category:Members from Taiwan Category:Taiwanese Nationality